An Uchiha's fate
by Antgirl89
Summary: A figure running in front of him, him following close behind, suddenly the smell of blood in the air hits them and they exchange worried looks. Close, they were close to their destination, closer still, just one more turn and……… what their eyes saw, was


**Author's POV**

A naughy ray of light was entering through the window of a small room, anouncing a new day had begun. But despite this fact, the young man inside this room was far from waking up from his slumber or from the nightmare that so currently plagued him. A nightmare filled with the memories of the day he lost so much.

A figure running in front of him, him following close behind, suddenly the smell of blood in the air hits them and they exchange worried looks. Close, they were close to their destination, closer still, just one more turn and……… what their eyes saw, was unbelievable. People they both knew and loved all their lives were laying on the floor dead. He froze, the sights too strong for a child his age and almost unbearable for his older brother, who was keeping his composure for his junior's sake. The older boy caught a sound and bolted after it's direction dragging his little brother by the arm with him. Anbu black ops, a relieved sigh escaped the senior's mouth, they were safe for now. The youngest child saw a familiar figure on the background, givin orders to the rest, and signaled that way to his brother; it was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. As his brother went to talk with the Hokage the young boy fell to his knees and started panting. A moment later the proud figure of the Third stood in front of him, as he raised his head to look at him he saw the sad expression on the old man's face, finally he could utter out some words "Otou-san? Okaa-san? They…?". A nod from Sarutobi was enough for him to understand that his parents were no more. But before the tears left his eyes he noticed the figure of his brother standing before two bodies, an anbu was uncovering them so that the lad would see them. "Young lad, are they who you were looking for? said the anbu. The boy's anwer "Yes, they were." The little boy stood up and tried to run to his brother but the Hokage grabbed his arm "I do not think you should see them like that young child"

"Let me go! LET..ME..GO!" he pulled, jerked and tugged until he was set free and then ran to his parents' bodies yelling while doing so "Otou- saaaan , Okaaa-saan!" .

A hand on his shoulder that felt so real even though it was a dream, a hand shaking him. Shaking him?

"Oi Oi! Nevan! Wake up kiddo! Heellooooo! Wake up brat, you'll be late!"

**Nevan's POV**

My eyes bolted open and I saw my brother with an amused look on his face. "What is it!?" "Why do you have to yell?" I said.

"I yelled because I'm already tired of trying to wake you up. I thought it will be more efective that way, and I was right". He smirked at his statement.

"Oh come on Hidoshi let me sleep a bit more, I didn't slept well last night and I think I deserve it after my graduation and all". I said as I hugged the sheets.

"Oh… ok , sleep then. Although I don't think you will want your new team thinking you're an irresponsible klutz, for being late you know." my brother said.

I threw the sheets off me as realization hit me.

"OMG, it is TODAY , the team assembling is today already? I can't believe I forgot!"

My brother stepped away from my room as I was frantically searching for my clothes so that I could get a bath, get dressed and make it to the training grounds to meet my team.

'Not that I need a team to accomplish my goals, no, they will only slow me down, but to advance in this world as a ninja I had to learn teamwork' I thought as I let out a sigh.

When I finally finished getting ready I hit the street and made my way to the village's training grounds. When I got there the place was still filled with newly graduated ninja such as myself, and I realized that I made it on time. I walked around until I found a good looking tree to rest on. Looking around I noticed the jonins getting organized , one of them holding a piece of paper which I assumed was the teams' list. I stepped closer to the crowd so that I could hear what he was about to say.

"Team 1 , Amaya, Rioka and Madoshi. Team 2, Shishio, Seto and Narita". He kept mentioning teams and names until at last he said, "Team 9 Okayama Nevan, Shiga Akiko and Kanagawa Shuyin." I couldn't believe it, I was paired up with one of the ninjas I completely abhorred, Shuyin Kanagawa, loud, obnoxious, stupid and ridiculous. And that girl Akiko she was much too popular for me to be comfortable with, I mean, I was popular as well but it wasn't like I asked to have a fan girls club going ga ga every time I passed by them, or following me around. The combination of Shuyin, the ridiculous dumbhead, Akiko , the social, smart and popular girl who everyone ask advice from and me, the #1 ninja in my class and the face that was in the mind of all those stupid fan girls, was indeed the most disastrous combination ever.

' This is not happening, this is crazy, that cannot possibly be my team'. Those were my thoughts at that moment, I was in shock or more like in denial. I was walking around trying to find them when I noticed they were already accompanied by what seemed like a jonin.

"So, is this it? Where is the last one huh?" said the jonin.

"I haven't seen him today, weird he is never late. Shuyin have you…? I overheard the girl say.

"I haven't seen the bastard Akiko, and personally I hope he doesn't show up. I'm definitely asking for a replacement, you'll see."

My eyes twitched at his confession, but I kept walking to them until I arrived and stood beside Akiko.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Shuyin, but my pressence IS required here." I said as I looked at the frown that formed on his face when he realized I was there.

"Tch, whatever." he said.

"Oh so this is the famous Nevan Okayama, the top rookie genin huh?" the woman said with a sarcastic tone on her voice that made my blood boil.

"The one and only. And you are?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself again. I am Saya Rioma and I will be your sensei from now on." "To advance in your training you must follow my commands and work as a team. Understood?"

"Hai!" both my teammates said.

'Follow commands, teamwork, was she just highlighting my weak points?'

I sighed loudly and deeply in frustation as I noticed my sensei was about to speak again.

"Very well, come with me team 9." she said while turning around.

At this we started walking after her, the young girl asking her sensei five questions per second, and the wimp staring at me, like a was some disgusting rotten piece of meat. We kept walking until we arrived to what seemed like a small lake, our sensei signaled us this was the place. We sat in front of her on a couple of rocks and just stared at her until she finally spoke.

"Well I want you all to tell me your names, your specialties and your goals, starting from my left. Shuyin?"

"My name is Shuyin Kanagawa, I specialize in taijutsu and earth type jutsus, my goal is to…"

"Get a brain?" I whispered.

"What was that!?" he asked pissed. Almost making Akiko fall from the rocks as he yelled.

"Nothing." my answer.

"Now, now, you two play nice. Shuyin you were saying?" asked my sensei.

'Idiot'. "Well my goal is to become a respected jounin and honor my father and grandfather's names by always doing what's best for the fire country." the wimp finished.

"Good. Quite an honorable goal that is. Now, the next member?" she said while pointing to Akiko.

"Hai! My name is Akiko Shiga, I specialize in genjutsu and water based techniques, my goals are to be one of the best mission tacticians and join the anbu black ops."

"Hmph!" I scoffed at her words. 'This girl belong to an anbu squad, please give me a break. She could never handle it.' I looked at her and she was staring at me, probably offended by my remark.

"We could surely use more anbu kunoichis, these men think they rule the world don't they Akiko?" With that comment the girl's eyes deviated from me to my sensei. I must admit I felt relieved that the girl's stare was off of me, she had a scary look on her face. 'Phew, women ARE scary.' "Well, what do you have to say about yourself Mr. Attitude?" I was increasingly getting tired of her sarcasm and insults.

"My name is Nevan Okayama, I specialize in ninjutsu, fire based attacks and my main weapon is my katana. My goal, …… only concerns me." I spoke with a cold look on my face that indicated not to push the matter any further.

'This kid is something else, how disrespectful.' "So, you are a katana user huh? Are you skilled or do you just swing the thing it around?" Rioma asked me.

"I know how to use it, my brother taught me. I am skilled with it." I answered with a deep tone.

"Well let's see how good you are, come on." A small pause. "Well? Come on!" Rioma Saya said.

"I-I didn't brought it with me today." I sweat droped ashamed.

I had bolted out from home this morning, thinking I was running late and forgot to bring my katana with me. I only had time to attach my kunai pouch to my waist the best I could. I didn't look at all like myself that morning.

"Acting so high and mighty and forgetting his tools. Are you all bark and no bite young man?"

I could hear Shuyin's laughter like he was standing inside my ear. At least Akiko's giggles were modest enough to bear. I crossed my arms and looked away mad mostly at myself.

"Well that's enough for today anyways. It's already past noon and it is time for my beauty sleep. You are dismissed." she said.

"Beauty sleep? Are you ever gonna wake up sensei?" said Shuyin trying to hold in his laughter. But a piercing look from Saya shut him up completely.

'Dismissed? Already? What kind of sensei was she? So lazy. Women.' I thought as my sensei disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Now only 3 genins were left to themselves.

**Author's POV**

"Well guys, now that Saya-sensei is gone I think it would be a perfect time for us to get to know each other. What do you think?" Akiko turned around just to see the two boys glaring at each other intensely.

"Hehehe, sensei just squashed your attitude to the floor baka." said Shuyin.

"Go mind your own business, wimp" said Nevan.

"What did you said!?"

"Well what do you know, stupid and deaf too." Nevan said with a calm tone.

"Guys, guys, stop it please. Don't argue." said the girl as she stood between them.

"I'm not arguing, I'm just stating the obvious." the #1 rookie said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Why you…!" he was about to yell when Akiko put a hand to his chest.

"Enough Shuyin! Stop shouting already." said the kunoichi.

"Let him shout Akiko. That is the only way he has to even get a bit noticed by others. Well I'm tired of this wimp, I'm going back home. Good luck socializing teammates." he said that last word with a really sarcastic tone and started walking away from them.

**Akiko's POV**

'My, my. I cannot believe this two. They seem to hate each other like they were enemies.' I thought as I watched Nevan's outline disappear in the distance leaving Shuyin breathing hard with frustation.

"Aaargh! That bastard is so full of himself. He thinks everybody should kiss his feet just because he can do some stupid tricks nobody else can!" said Shuyin.

"Relax Shuyin-kun, you know how he is. We've got do deal with him now that we are a team so there's no helping it. Don't worry at least we got paired up together as always."

"U-um yeah, together is good. I-I mean, since we make a good team and all you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that" I said.

"Well, let's make the best out of our time and train a little. What do you say Shuyin?"

"Hai!" answered Shuyin enthusiastically.

**Author's POV **

Leaving the training grounds, Nevan walked back the same streets he ran before. With his hands inside his pockets and deep in thought he trailed the path home after an exhausting morning. When he finally arrived to his house he went directly to the refrigerator.

"Damn, this refrigerator looks like a desert. No food and the lowest level of water." he murmured.

He walked away from the kitchen disappointed and went to his brother's room to check if he was home.

"Nee-san? You there?" he asked as he opened the door to the room. He stepped inside and looked around until a certain object got his attention. His brother's wallet was laying on top of the nightstand.

"He forgot his wallet again. Oh well, refrigerator problem solved hehe."

**Hidoshi's POV**

'Where do all these papers come from?! I finish checking one and three more appear. I hate reviewing documents.' I thought as the pile of papers seemed to grow every time I took my eyes away from it. "This is a pain. Nine a' clock and I'm still stuck here."

"A pain indeed. This is not the way for a ninja to live. It is degrading." I heard my companion agreeing as he stood from the desk located some steps away from mine.

"What would you know Heima!? I have done most of the work having your snoring as background music." I said as I stared at him with a droopy look on my face reflecting how tired and sleepy I was.

"Is that so? I didn't knew I snored." he said as he looked through the window inside the leader's office.

I just sat there looking at him as I heard his words. My right eye twitching. 'The nerve of this man!'

"Y-you didn't knew you… what!? Heima! What do I care if you snore or not! The point is you fell asleep and let me all the work, you baka."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, you do. Here." I said as I dropped my pile of papers onto his desk and walked away from the room. "I'm going home. See ya tomorrow. Oh, and _good_ night." I said mockingly as I left.

I felt a cool breeze hit my face as I stepped out of the Shinobi Council building and stared up to the starry night sky. 'Nevan must be exasperated, he hates when I'm late.' I kept thinking as I walked down the dark streets that led me home. When I finally got there I opened the door and noticed that the tv was on, and Nevan was sitting on the couch watching it.

"You're late" said the young boy.

"Hello little brother, my day was good thanks for asking. How was yours?" Our usual greeting, he was rude, I was polite. I awaited his answer as I dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and walked past him to my room.

"Well, the apocalypse is coming. I got the lamest team." Nevan said as dramatic as always.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. Who are your teammates?" I asked.

"Akiko Shiga and the Kanagawa wimp." he said with a tint of venom and frustation in his voice.

"Shuyin right? Interesting. And your sensei?" I asked, already eager for an answer.

"Saya Rioma. She's lazy, left us at noon." he spoke a little distracted by the tv screen.

"Saya huh? She is smart, brave and agile, one of the best kunoichis I know. Don't underestimate her Nevan." I got his attention again.

He scoffed. "Whatever. Nee-san, where's my katana? Can't find it anywhere." he asked me worried.

"My room." I said as I went to my room to fetch it. "Hey Nev, have you seen my wallet?" I said as I looked around for it.

**Nevan's POV**

Nee-san emerged from his room and looked at me puzzlingly. "Where did you got food from?" he asked as he saw me enjoying a bowl of noodles on the couch.

"Your girlfriend's store". I teased and he blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Nevan." he responded letting out a sigh. Anyway how did you get the food? Did you asked her for a free ration or something?"

"Nop. I bought it. There's some for you in the refrigerator. Here's your wallet by the way." I said as I took his wallet out of my pocket and gave it to him with a smirk on my lips.

"Oh you little brat! I was saving that money you know!" He said almost whimpering.

"So I was supposed to starve?" I said as I stood from the couch and stepped before him. "Gomen, nee-san. I'm going to sleep now, good night." I told him and started to walk to my room until I was startled by his voice, one of his serious tones.

**Hidoshi's POV **

Inoticed something around my brother's neck. 'Something shiny? Nah it can't be.'

"Nevan, wait." I stopped him before he entered his room.

"Yes nee-san?" he waited for me to continue.

"Don't tell me you wore that outside today?" I saw him gulp.

"I-I what?" He was nervous and ashamed at the fact.

"Were you wearing father's necklace outside from this house today?" I asked with a deep and serious tone that he never dared to ignore.

He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Yes nee-san. I was wearing it this morning when I left. I've had it on me all day."

"But what is wrong with you!? Did you hit your head or something? What if somebody saw it? How would you explain it? I know you love that necklace and I know it is important for you but if we are to stay hidden nobody can know who we are."

"I **know** that nee-san. I forgot to take it off with the hurry this morning. Forgive me. I won't wear it anymore." he stated sadly with his eyes pointing to the floor.

"I'm not telling you not to wear it Nevan. Just don't take it out of here that's all. If somebody sees it we will be discovered, as the necklace bears our clan's symbol. We must stay hidden at least until we learn what drove that weasel to kill everybody. No one can know we are members of the **Uchiha clan**, that could compromise our safety at the moment. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes nee-san I do. I'll be more careful." he answered me.

"Alright. Now go rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day for you."


End file.
